Wonderland My Version
by spiritwolf3
Summary: Madness...It takes over anyone who is least expecting it.. Some crave it Some don't want it But sometimes..it just happens...
1. Strange Beginnings

''Hehe Oh Brendon! Take some more tea would you please?'' giggled a small girl with long snow white curly hair which ran down her back as she took a cup and poured some purple steaming liquid in a small plastic teacup. A boy faced her smiling warmly back. They both looked around nine at the time and they were sitting in a large field the sun beating on their backs as they enjoyed the warm rays. The boy was small for his age and had short wavy black hair which hung over his face. He had pale skin and freckles seemed to be all over his face..he looked extremely content. The girl had tanned skin maybe due to the boiling heat but her face seemed soothing and sweet. Her lips were dark red despite that she was wearing no make-up and had large round brown eyes. She wore a small glittering diamond tiara on her head and her dress was a long lacey white cloth with pink butterflies printed on it. The boy had large blue eyes but his clothing was nothing like hers. He had a black t-shirt with jeans which were a faded blue being torn in places. His trainers were muddy and destroyed but he seemed to adapt to it. ''Zaylia Mama wants you!'' screeched a voice ruining the happy atmosphere. A older girl stomped down the marble staircase which lead to a magnificent castle which reached high into the sky. ''Dakria give me a moment dear sister?'' asked Zaylia turning to see a tall girl with long straight blood red hair. Her face looked bitter and cold as a frown stretched across her face. ''Ugh Zaylia come on would ya? Mama needs you!'' Dakria spat glaring over at the boy Brendon. ''Fine I apologise Brendon..family matters!'' she said with a sigh getting up as the boy did ''It's fine I understand!'' he said sadly but trying to hide his devastation which seemed to work. ''Awuh! Bye Brendon!'' she smirked kissing him on the cheek and running off with her sister ''Yeah...bye..'' he mumbled as he watched his friend enter the castle which was off limits at all times.

''Thats all I remember...'' came the familer voice of the boy but seemed to be much older sounding. A large white room which on the walls had blood stains on them. Beeping could be heard as tons of machines worked and a young boy lay on a white chair but he seemed to be cuffed to it. ''Boy..you need to think how stupid those memories are.. I've heard worse...but it doesn't explain your violent nature..'' said a man holding a clipboard. He had stubble and was bald. He wore a lab coat and in the pocket were pens and test tubes. ''I don't understand Dr. Clemons...Why am I so tempted to cause harm?'' asked Brendon beginning to struggle agaisn't the metal cuffs ''No boy control yourself!'' he snarled as the boy began to show irritation. ''No! Let me out!'' he cried as the cuffs cut into his wrists as he slid them off his thin arms. ''Get him! Patient 566776 is free!'' Dr. Clemons shouted into a walkie talkie. He was greeted by series of static which made him groan. Brendon roared trying to rip off the uniform he was wearing. It was black with yellow stripes running down it. On the tag which lay on his chest was the numbers ''566776'' attached to it. Out of his pocket he took a sharp dagger. It's handle was gold and the blade was dark grey but with shiny silver swirl designs. It was tinted with red presumed to have been his most dangerous weapon. Brendon grabbed the doctor and stabbed him in the cheek causing blood to trickle down Dr. Clemons face. Men ran in and took hold of the mad boy. ''No..'' Brendon spat but a nurse ran up to him and stuck a needle containing blue gooey liquid into his neck. Brendon was overcome with drowsiness as he collasped to the floor. ''Just..just bring him back..'' was the last thing he heard when he plummeted into total darkness. Brendon fell down a land of eternal black and it seemed endless. A loud thump and then it seemed like the world had changed.

''Ahh..you have returned...'' came a eerie voice waking Brendon from his sleep a couple of hours later. ''W-What?'' Brendon stuttered jumping back as two huge neon green eyes met him. A small skinny boney cat sat next to him. It's fur was completety pink with horizontal pink lines along its spine. It looked as if it had never eaten a thing in it's life! ''Who are you? Brendon roared in confusion causing the cat to chuckle. ''Don't you reconise your domain?'' the cat hissed smiling in his strange way. It swished its purply blue tail and laughed. ''My Domain...?'' he asked cocking his head confused. The cat nodded fading away causing Brendon to reach out and grab it but to no prevail. A low hiss filled the air as Brendon spun around to see the cat sitting on a tree with a smile plastered on his face. ''How?'' he asked the cat ''My name is Cheshire Cat...Cheshire for short!'' Cheshire annouced not answering his question. ''Let me explain your whereabouts...'' it with a sinister smile...


	2. The Advantages And Dangers Of Magic

Brendon seemed confused and came closer towards the Cat ''Yeah um where am I?'' he questioned as Cheshire rubbed up agaisn't a branch in order to scratch himself. ''Haha how precious...the creator doesn't know his own land!'' Cheshire said laughing loudly ''T-The creator? Tell me where I am!'' Brendon demanded ''You're in Wonderland stupid!'' said Cheshire disinterested in this conversation anymore. ''But wait..I thought Alice Liddel created Wonderland?'' Brendon said suprised cause Alice was one of his best friends as a child and she had told him many of this place before. ''No no she has been to Wonderland...but YOU created it!'' Cheshire announced smiling darkly at the petrified boy. ''...WHAT?'' he roared but Cheshire shushed him ''No...she is coming I'll explain later just...eat this!'' Cheshire shouted tossing him something which he just managed to retrive. It was a small slice of cake with the words ''Eat me'' written on it ''No no this could be drugged I don't trust you cat!'' Brendon answered cautiously glancing at the sugery sweet. ''Brendon trust me!'' Cheshire said with a sigh. Brendon growled and gulped eating the cake quickly. ''Eugh! That is the foulest thing that has ever met my tastebuds!'' he shouted in disgust trying to spit it out, despite it's delicous looking outer core it tasted of worms and weevils. Brendon coughed as he felt a tingling went down his spine as the forest around him got taller and taller. He was now only a few centimetres high. ''But...I thought it was the drinks that made you shrink?'' he asked staring at the now gigantic cat. ''No Shrinking Sweets...the drinks make you grow! Now..'' Cheshire smirked picking the small boy up and running at great pace. ''Help let me down!'' he shouted as the cat held him by the back of his shirt. ''Shut up!'' Cheshire hissed climbing a tree and placing the boy in a hollow centre ''Now be quiet!'' Cheshire spat walking away.

Brendon sat in the little space looking around the hole. ''What..?'' he thought when he heard muttering and shouting. Brendon crawled nervously to where Cheshire once stood. ''I'm not kidding Cat! You know where the boy is!'' snarled a ghastly looking creature. It looked like a fox however it had large fangs which from dripped some purple spit, big bulging bloody eyes and huge black torn wings stuck out from its back. ''I reassure you the saviour is not here!'' Cheshire scoffed but was pinned by the fox thing ''He is not a saviour..a traitor!'' it growled trailing its menancing claws up towards a huge scar on Cheshires neck which made him freeze ''Don't let me catch you helping that boy!'' the fox barked before stretching it's wings and taking off with a gust of cold air behind it. The rusty chain which cut into its neck rattling loudly as it flew through the emerald skies.

''Well? Was he hiding the boy?'' asked a dangerous voice. It came from a suprisingly beautiful woman with long straight blood red hair. Her black dress came down to her ankles and it had orange spirals on it but upon her head was a strange crown. In the middle of it was a sparkling ruby in the shape of a heart. It had wire surrounding it but her face seemed terrifying plus revenge seeking ''No you're majesty..no boy..'' admitted the fox nevously ''Oh Samuel! You let me down..'' the woman said in a dissapointed tone ''And you know..'' but she was cut off ''Please your greatness I will find him and as you promised will you break the spell?'' begged the fox causing her to sigh ''Fine but don't let me down!'' she screeched turning and walking away. Samuel sighed padding away ''Lets face it...The spell will never be broken..'' he said sadly leaving the chamber.


End file.
